Secret love
by darkangel78921
Summary: i story dedicated to my friend and her birthday. ratings may rise in later chapters contains lesbians and malexmale cotents. annabeth/clarisse, luke/nico, and slight percy/nico. May contain more couples in future. Please read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**This story's idea is my friend's but I made it better!(jk) Hope you like her idea, ENJIY!**

…**.**

**Percy's POV**

"Damn it all! That Luke has some nerve to push me off the climbing wall after I got to the top first! I mean come on! After Hermes begged him to come back to life, he should at least be less bitchy now! Didn't' he learn anything from when he was hosting Kronos?" screamed perky slicing riptide in nothing.

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Maybe it's better to keep my thoughts to myself…"said Percy quietly.

"You got that right seaweed brain" Percy whipped his head around and saw Nico leaning on a tree smirking. He has gone less Goth since the second titan war. Nico was wearing a gray and white aeropostale jacket with navy blue skinny jeans.

He actually looks ho-I mean better. Uncle Hades would disintegrate me if I said that. Talk about over protective dad even if he doesn't show it. Nico also got onto Persephone good side so that means another goddess on my way disintegrate me.

"You just watched me fall, off the climbing wall and I swear I heard you laughing then." I glared at nico with my best death glare but it is nothing compared to Thalia's and nico's.

"Yeah, it was hilarious, you were screaming and flailing like a girl. "smirked nico

" Well I fell as a man. Even though you are 16, you look like a 14 year old and a girl at that!"

"It's not my fault I have a baby face! Besides, I look cuter than you and people agree with me!"pouted nico.

"yeah? Well name one." I smirked making Nico even madder.

"Well Silena say so…."

"She only saying that so she could seduce you and she says that to any boys she find attractive "

"Grover…"

"Grover thinks that everything that is smaller than him is cute"

"Luke…"

"I bet he is pedophile and will trying to seduce and rape you any moment you let your guard down"

"lord Hermes"

'Wtf?"

"Yeah, I was saying the same thing when he starts flirting and bringing roses every single minute. I thought Zeus hit his head hard again and Luke was furious with him after he finished flirting. Weird.., I never knew he swung that way." Nico said thoughtfully.

"Hermes does swing both ways since he is the god of travelers"

"Also there are the Stoll brothers"

"What the heck, I can't even think of something for that but you might want to watch your back in the future. Anyway you weren't really helpful staring at me while I was falling to my death."

"It was funny to watch and technically you are invulnerable so you really can't die unless you fall on your Achilles spot. The Stoll brothers even filmed it happening and are going to show it on movie night. Oh great hero of Olympus flailing and shrieking like a girl."

"I' so getting back at them for that." I growled menacingly which causes Nico to laugh even harder."

"any way, we should probably get to dinner, people are already eating, unless you are too embarrassed to go"

"Watch me corpse boy"

Dinner pavilion….

Annabeth's POV

Sigh, love seriously isn't my best subject. I do like Percy but not as strongly as before and I suspect he feels the same way. I looked at Clarisse eating and smiled at me when she saw me staring. I felt myself blushing and quickly turned away. I have been feeling like this for Clarisse ever since the Battle. I can't be in love with her right? I mean I like Percy and I'm not Bi like most of the other campers right? I don't really know any more.

I saw Percy making his way into the pavilion with nico following behind laughing. I remember the time when Percy had a little crush on him but I think he quickly go over that when Luke suddenly gotten closer with Nico even though they aren't in a relationship.

I left the table as soon as dinner was over and made my way to the forest where I won't be bothered. There suddenly was a snap behind me. I swung my sword around and called out "Who's there show yourself, I got a knife and I'm not afraid to uses it."

"Chill wise girl" a familiar voice called from the shadows.

I immediately blushed when I heard. "What are you doing here Clarisse?

"I felt someone was staring at me at dinner and I came to investigate, found out is was the one and only hero of Olympus' girlfriend. "she said in a playful tone.

"I wasn't staring" I stammered blushing even harder.

"I know you like me wise girl just admit it." She stated grabbing my wrists.

I-she cutted me off with a kiss that lasted 5 heavenly minutes.

"There, feel better wise girl? That'll make you shut up for a while" she smirked and stalked off to her cabin.

I just stood there and walked off to my own cabin not sleeping a wink think about what happened. I silently touched my lips and thought "That was pretty fun".

….

**I know it's kind of short ok? It's for my friend and it was kind of her idea. The next chapter is going to be better so please continue to read. Next chap is going to be some Luke X Nico or PercyxNico.**

**My friend insisted on Lesbos and Male love so if you don't like, no blaming me. But if you like , I did all the work so of making it and I added more ideas to it. I told her it will be half of my story if I made up the other half and publishes it but I don't think she'll like it if I say that. (stubborn)cough* **

**HAPPY B-DAY KATHLEEN! ALSO, RXR!**


	2. Chapter 2

Um , I won't continue secret love anymore but if anyone reviewed that they liked it, I'll continue the story. I'm also writing another one called "of angels and potters" which is a crossover of harry potter and PJO. I won't post the story in crossovers but in normal.(probably)

HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE


	3. im continueing it!

Im continuing it and sorry if you thought it was another chapter. Ill update as soo as I can! Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
